The present invention generally relates to connectors suitable for high-speed communication.
While a number of different configurations exist for high-speed connectors, one common configuration is to align a number of terminals in a row so that each terminal is parallel to the adjacent terminal. It is also common for such terminals to be closely spaced together, such as at a 0.8 mm pitch. Thus, high-speed connectors tend to include a number of tightly spaced and similarly aligned terminals.
High-speed communication channels tend to use one of two methods, differential signals or single-ended signals. In general, differential signals have a greater resistance to interference and therefore tend to be more useful at higher frequencies. Therefore, high-speed connectors (e.g., high-frequency capable connectors) such as the small form factor pluggable (SFP) style connector tend to use a differential signal configuration. One issue that has begun to be noticed with increased importance is that as the frequency of the signals increases (so as to increase the effective data communication speeds), the electrical and physical length of the connector becomes more of a factor. In particular, the electrical length of the terminals in the connector may be such that a resonance condition can occur within the connector because the effective electrical length of the terminals and the wavelengths contained in the signaling become comparable. Thus, even connectors systems configured to use differential signal pairs begin to have problems as the frequency increases. Consequentially, the potential resonance condition in existing connectors tends to make them difficult or unsuitable for use in higher speed applications. Accordingly, improvements in the function, design and construction of a high-speed connector assembly would be appreciated by certain individuals.